Chapter 1: The Return of Palutena
'' The Return of Palutena'' is the first chapter in the main storyline of Kid Icarus: Uprising. It introduces the player to the three main characters of the game: Pit himself, the goddess Palutena, and the main antagonist, Medusa. This chapter also helps to explain the controls to the player, as well as the mission at hand. It is currently unknown where specifically this chapter takes place, but it can be assumed that it occurs somewhere near Skyworld based on remarks made by Palutena. Aerial Mission The first part of the chapter will have you flying though the blue skies, where you'll be introduced to some basic enemies while Palutena explains the situation of Medusa being reborn. After the explanation of how to fight in the air, Medusa herself will appear before Pit but will not attack directly. Instead, she taunts both Pit and Palutena about celebrating her revival by slaughtering all of the humans in the town below, before disappearing. Palutena will lead Pit to ground level to search for the town, all the while being attacked by Underworld troops sent by Medusa. During this time, Palutena will also explain the Power of Flight, which is her ability to guide Pit through the skies under a time limit of five minutes. Upon reaching the town, it is clear that the Underworld army has already begun its rampage as many buildings in the area burn. Pit will then proceed to fly down to ground level, but not before stating that the people of the town are cheering for the return of Palutena. Ground Mission Upon reaching the ground, Palutena will explain the control scheme once again. Pit will have to proceed through the streets of the town, but will now be in full control of his movement. Underworld troops are everywhere, and are just as dangerous on the ground as they are in the air. Pit must battle through the streets and defeat all of the enemies. After a while, Medusa will send down a ball of fire that begins hopping towards the colosseum, seemingly setting it ablaze in the process. Pit must then make his way to the structure to face the boss of the mission. Boss Battle The boss of this chapter is Twinbellows, the two-headed guard dog of the Underworld. It was summoned by Medusa as a flaming ball of fire to secure her hold on the town. Twinbellows moves very fast in battle and becomes tougher as its health is depleted. Both heads are capable of either shooting multiple flaming projectiles, or breathing one large stream of fire. It can also attack with its claws and by swinging its fiery tail at Pit. However, Twinbellows' most dangerous attack is when it charges directly at Pit, a maneuver it can repeat multiple times depending on how low its health is. When the beast is defeated, Medusa will finally surrender the town and her troops will retreat. Trivia *Pit said one of the most famous quotes heard in E3 2010 "bark like a dog" which is unknown if it will become a meme or not.﻿ Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Story Chapter